Perfect
Perfect is a song by Dave East and features Chris Brown. It's the 6th song on the tracklist of his debut EP ''Paranoia: A True Story. ''The song was the lead single of the extented play. In a interview with Rap-Up Dave said that he and Chris have more collaborations, including a new song called "Bentley Truck". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP6tdboJq70 Lyrics Chris Brown & Dave East Oh, we ain't friends no more? Why you won't listen no more? Damn, I let a good girl go Away, away, away, I've been All around the world And I've been lookin' for you, searchin' You deserve it 'cause you're perfect (perfect) Chris Brown & Dave East Baby, baby, yeah, you perfect Gotta compliment your tits (yeah, yeah) All that ass up, love how you twerk it Can you do that on the dick? (Can you?) Don't be shy, no, up and down (nah) You know what it is (yeah, yeah) Concentrate, baby, get it, get it And bring that ass right here (right here, right here) Ooh, ooh, I'ma go down, I'ma go down (I'ma go down) Ooh, ooh, I'm doin' freaky shit 'cause ain't nobody 'round (nobody) And don't be actin' fake when you see me out You don't wanna hear me out, how you gonna play me out? Why? Why? Chris Brown & Dave East Oh, we ain't friends no more? (Why?) Why you won't listen no more? (Listen) Damn, I let a good girl go Away, away, away, (away) I've been, all around the world And I've been lookin' for you, searching (I've been lookin') You deserve it 'cause you're perfect 1: Dave East You deserve it 'cause you perfect (perfect) You make every moment worth it (every moment) I'm flyin' down Collins, I'm shirtless (skrrt) Just thinkin' how you might've curved it (might have curved it) I knew you a minute, don't act like you don't know the business I've been tryna get all up in it Gave you my card, I don't know 'bout no limit (swipe) They can't see us in it, that foreign was tinted (oh) Nowadays they get too borin' with niggas In love with that pussy, adorin' these women (I love 'em) Pull out some Molly, bet all of them with it If I take you shoppin', make sure it's expensive (cash up) Nothin' feel better than knowin' that pussy for me (mine) I've been a wolf in these streets I hold my own in it, ain't nobody took it from me (nobody) I get women you wouldn't believe Eye on that money, I'm gon' get high with your honey Might take a trip out of the country Know I got hoes, she not findin' it funny Her brain is so good, I can't ride with no dummy I only see you in Prada, not bummy I'm from the streets, but your momma gon' love me I told her, "I never run out of this money" Fall back on your homies, a lot of them love me It's 'bout to get ugly Chris Brown Oh, we ain't friends no more? Why you won't listen no more? Damn, I let a good girl go Away, away, away, I've been All around the world And I've been looking for you, searchin' You deserve it 'cause you're perfect Chris Brown & Dave East Baby, baby, yeah, you perfect Gotta compliment your tits (yeah, yeah) All that ass up, love how you twerk it Can you do that on the dick? Don't be shy, no, up and down You know what it is (yeah, yeah) Concentrate, baby, get it, get it And bring that ass right here Ooh, ooh, I'ma go down, I'ma go down Ooh, ooh, I'm doin' freaky shit 'cause ain't nobody 'round And don't be actin' fake when you see me out (don't be actin' fake) You don't wanna hear me out, how you gonna play me out? Why? Why? (Better not, ha) Chris Brown & Dave East Oh, we ain't friends no more? (Tell 'em) Why you won't listen no more? (Won't listen) Damn, I let a good girl go Away, away, away, I've been All around the world And I've been lookin' for you, searchin' You deserve it 'cause you're perfect 2: Dave East Perfect, that might not describe you (it might) I need a word, that's much better I'm tryna get back up inside you (oh) Know they gon' hate on the way that we slide through I don't know nothin', I know 'bout survival (survival) Why the hell women only fuck with lames? (Lames) Used to the trains, ain't been on no planes (nope) Really thinkin' all these niggas the same After I hit it, I'm pickin' your brain (I'm in) I wanna know what you like I wanna know if you smoke, am I strokin' tonight? (Oh) Picture us both gettin' low on a flight Love is a gamble, I'm rollin' the dice When you Snapchat, you takin' pictures with my chain on Club rockin', but I ain't goin' (no) Your shit get wetter than the rain pourin' I'm tryna splash (splash) I'm wonderin' why we not friends? (Not one) If you ask me, it kind of depends I done got nasty with lots of her friends I keep it a hunnid, don't gotta pretend (no) I be so blunted, I got to go in I'm here for women, won't acknowledge no men (no) Was kind of drunk, but shawty got in the Benz (ooh) Promise, stick with me, you probably gon' win Chris Brown & Dave East Oh, we ain't friends no more? (Why?) Why you won't listen no more? (Tell me that) Damn, I let a good girl go Away, away, away, I've been All around the world And I've been lookin' for you, searchin' (I been lookin') You deserve it 'cause you're perfect (you deserve it) Chris Brown & Dave East Baby, baby, yeah, you perfect Gotta compliment your tits (yeah, yeah) All that ass up, love how you twerk it Can you do that on the dick? Don't be shy, no, up and down (don't be shy) You know what it is (yeah, yeah) Concentrate, baby, get it, get it And bring that ass right here (right here, uh) Ooh, ooh, I'ma go down, I'ma go down (I'ma go down) Ooh, ooh, I'm doin' freaky shit 'cause ain't nobody 'round (nobody) And don't be actin' fake when you see me out (better not) You don't wanna hear me out, how you gonna play me out? Why? Why? (No, no) Chris Brown & Dave East Oh, we ain't friends no more? (Tell me that) Why you won't listen no more? (Don't listen) Damn, I let a good girl go (damn) Away, away, away, I've been (been away) All around the world And I've been lookin' for you, searchin' You deserve it 'cause you're perfect Dave East Perfect You deserve it 'cause you perfect You deserve it 'cause you perfect You deserve it 'cause you perfect Perfect You deserve it 'cause you perfect You deserve it 'cause you perfect You deserve it 'cause you perfect Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs